Transparent Love for Transparent Heart
by Sarashiina
Summary: Ledakan besar di sebuah gedung pemerintahan membuat Tetsuna harus tinggal bersama Akashi Seijuurou beserta ayahnya. Berbagai peristiwa aneh terjadi, namun kejujuran lisan Kuroko terkadang membuahkan sesuatu yang lain. /"Seijuurou-san, tombol mesum milikmu selalu aktif setelah makan malam seperti ini."/ AkaKuroAo / Ga-je, OOC, typo(s), OC(Akashi Seiji), dll.


**Warning: OOC, typo(s), ga-je, AU, Fem!Kuro, and there's OC (Akashi Seiji). He kinda plays the important role, that's why...**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi dan Production IG**

"Seijuurou-_san_," panggil sebuah suara mungil memecah keheningan di ruang makan, "Malam ini, Seiji-_san _belum pulang. Kau tahu sekarang dia berada dimana?" tanyanya dengan nada yang datar. Gadis berperawakan ramping dengan gaun malamnya sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di sisi meja makan dalam ruang makan bergaya eropa di kediaman Akashi. Tak ada yang menduduki kursi utama, sang pemilik rumah belum sampai di rumah nampaknya.

Sang pemuda bersurai merah darah yang duduk tepat di seberang gadis itu meletakkan peralatan makanannya sejenak, mengusap sudut bibirnya dengan serbet dan menjawab, "Sepertinya ayah tidak akan pulang hari ini," balasnya pendek, "Cepat selesaikan makananmu dan segera istirahat. Ayah pasti akan kecewa bila melihatmu masih terbangun," tambahnya.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Sang gadis tak membalas, ia hanya mengangguk pelan. Meletakkan alat makannya dan mengusap sudut bibirnya seperti pemuda yang ia sebut Seijuurou tadi.

"Aku sudah kenyang," ujarnya setelah meneguk segelas air putih, tak lupa menggumamkan kalimat _'Terimakasih atas makanannya_' sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dadanya. Gadis bersurai biru muda itu pun menarik diri dari meja makan.

"Selamat malam, Seijuurou-_san_."

Gadis itu pun melenggang pergi dari ruangan tersebut, yang tak lama kemudian disusul oleh Seijuurou. Langkah gadis tersebut bisa dibilang lambat, dalam waktu yang singkat pemuda bermanik merah _ruby _itu sudah berada tepat di belakangnya. Menyentuh gagang pintu saat sang gadis hendak meraihnya.

Sang gadis tetap memasang wajah yang datar, lalu ia berkomentar, "Seperti biasa kau sangat tak suka bila aku mendahuluimu, Seijuurou-_san_..." sindirnya.

Yang merasa disindir hanya mendengus pelan. Ia juga memasang ekspresi yang datar dibalik paras tampannya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu keluar sendiri ketika kau mengenakan gaun malam yang tipis itu?" sang pemuda mengelak, "Aku hanya tak ingin kau meracuni pikiran para pelayanku," timpalnya sarkastis.

Dengan posisi Seijuurou yang memerangkap gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya, ia berkata, "Lihat, celana dalam dan _bra pink _milikmu sangat kentara dibalik kain tipis ini..."

Salah satu tangannya mulai bergerak ke bagian belakang. Tepatnya di tali bra milik gadis itu, menariknya dengan pelan dan—_plek_—melepasnya di tengah-tengah udara.

Biasanya seorang gadis yang dilecehkan seperti ini akan berteriak dan menampar keras-keras orang mesum yang melakukannya. Sayangnya, gadis ini bukanlah gadis biasa. Sifatnya yang sangat _straight-forward_ itu membuatnya selalu mengutarakan hal-hal yang ada di benaknya. Ya, sifatnya bahkan lebih transparan dari gaun malam yang ia kenakan.

"Seijuurou-_san_, tombol mesum milikmu selalu aktif setelah makan malam seperti ini..."

**.**

**Transparent Love for Transparent Heart**

**.**

**By: Sarashiina**

**.**

**The 1st Night**

**.**

Setelah mengantar sang gadis ke kamarnya, pemuda bernama Seijuurou itu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat sebelum menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

"Selamat malam, Tetsuna. S_weet dreams_."

_Cklek. _

Ia menutup pintunya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci dari saku celananya dan mengunci pintu tersebut. Gadis bernama Tetsuna itu memiliki kebiasaan tidur sambil berjalan. Jadi, untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, setiap malam Seijuurou harus mengunci kamar Tetsuna. Terkadang ia juga bingung kenapa ia melakukannya, padahal gadis itu bukan siapa-siapanya, saudara jauh bukan, bahkan teman saja bukan. Ia adalah gadis asing yang ayahnya bawa pulang sebulan yang lalu.

Kuroko Tetsuna namanya. Umur 15 tahun dan bulan depan akan menginjak umur 16 tahun, satu bulan dibawah Seijuurou yang baru saja menginjak umur 16 tahun di bulan yang bersalju ini, murid di SMP Teiko yang sebentar lagi akan menginjak bangku SMA di musim semi, ia memilih SMA Teiko tentunya. Ia tak tahu apapun mengenai gadis itu. Tetsuna enggan menceritakan masa lalunya. Ia hanya bercerita bahwa Seiji-_san_, ayah Seijuurou, membawanya setelah terjadi ledakan dahsyat di sebuah gedung pemerintahan. Seiji juga berpesan untuk menjaga Tetsuna baik-baik. Dan yang terpenting untuk tetap menjaga rambut biru mudanya yang terjuntai hingga menyentuh lututnya agar tidak terpotong. Entah apa alasannya.

Ada beberapa perintah yang ayahnya berikan untuk menjaga Tetsuna, antara lain:

1. Selalu menjaga rambutnya agar tidak terpotong sehelaipun.

2. Jangan biarkan ia berkeliaran jika sedang tidur.

3. Jangan biarkan laki-laki maupun perempuan menatap matanya terlalu lama, hal ini tidak berlaku bagi Seiji dan Seijuurou.

4. Pastikan Tetsuna tidur sebelum jam 8 malam.

5. Jangan biarkan Tetsuna keluar dari kediaman Akashi, jika benar-benar terpaksa ia harus pergi dengan salah satu dari Seiji atau Seijuurou.

6. Bernyanyi untuk Tetsuna hanya diperbolehkan dilakukan di ruang musik di kediaman Akashi.

7. Jika Tetsuna tidak ingin sesuatu jangan dipaksakan, begitu juga bila Tetsuna menginginkan sesuatu segera laksanakan.

8. Jangan biarkan dia menatap cermin seorang diri.

9. Saat Seijuurou maupun Seiji tak ada di rumah, jangan biarkan Tetsuna keluar dari kamarnya.

10. Selalu menjaga emosi Tetsuna dalam kondisi stabil.

.

Itulah 10 perintah dari ayahnya. Tak jarang ia merasa mendalami peran pelayan bila berhadapan dengan Tetsuna. Terkadang, ia juga mengetes alasan dari terbentuknya 10 perintah itu. Biasanya dengan yang paling mudah ia lakukan. Contohnya dengan membiarkan pintu kamar Tetsuna tetap terbuka. Malam itu pun menjadi malam yang panjang baginya karena malam itu ia kesulitan melacak keberadaan Tetsuna, paginya ia ditemukan tengah tergeletak di depan perpustakaan dengan gaun malam yang berantakan.

Lalu ada lagi satu kejadian, ketika Seijuurou membiarkan salah satu pegawainya menatap kedua manik biru muda Tetsuna dengan kurun waktu yang lumayan lama. Tak disangka-sangka, pelayan itu tiba-tiba saja menindih Tetsuna dan hendak mengambil keperawanannya. Mengerikan. Untung saja, meski dengan insiden mengejutkan itu Tetsuna masih bisa menstabilkan emosinya.

Dan yang ketiga adalah percobaan yang terakhir. Itu adalah momen yang masih terukir dengan jelas di memorinya. Jujur saja, saat itu ia tak memiliki maksud untuk melaksanakan eksperimen. Ketika ia sedang menata rambut Tetsuna di depan cermin—_pelayan-pelayan saat itu sedang sibuk karena banyak yang mengambil cuti untuk liburan musim dingin_—Seijuurou tak sengaja meninggalkan Tetsuna untuk mengambil sebuah ikat rambut di almari kayu yang jaraknya cukup jauh untuk membuat pantulan cahaya Seijuurou menghilang dari permukaan cermin. Manik biru muda Tetsuna menatap lekat-lekat sosoknya di dalam cermin. Dan sesuatu yang aneh pun terjadi.

Semua terjadi dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba saja, seluruh benda yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut melayang. Jantungnya seraaa berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat ketika almari yang hendak ia raih tiba-tiba saja melayang. Saking kagetnya, sampai-sampai kedua lututnya gemetar dan tak mampu menopang berat tubuhnya. Dan penyebab kejadian _poltergeist _seperti ini adalah Tetsuna.

Saat sang pemuda bersurai merah hendak melihat kondisi Tetsuna, ia pun memutar tubuhnya. Akan tetapi, sangat mengejutkan... tiba-tiba saja Tetsuna telah berjongkok di depannya. Kedua tangan putihnya menopang kepalanya. Manik biru mudanya terlihat berkilau di dalam ruangan yang kini redup. Tatapannya kosong. Seolah pikirannya saat ini telah berada di tempat lain.

"Apakah kau ingin aku mengabulkan satu permintaanmu?" ujarnya dengan suara yang mungil nan tinggi. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah Seijuurou, biru muda dan bersinar sedikit. Indah sekali, kontras dengan suasana ruangan yang redup.

Seijuurou yang kaget itu berangsur-angsur menenangkan dirinya kembali. Menarik nafas panjang, kemudian memberikan sang gadis sebuah senyuman lembut. Dengan keadaan terduduk dilantai, ia meraih puncak kepala Tetsuna dan menepuknya lembut, "_Your every commands are my wish, My beloved Princess..._" ia berkata dengan bahasa inggris yang fasih, tapi nggak nyambung dengan pertanyaan Tetsuna.

_Ups_. Apa yang baru saja ia katakan? Apakah naluri butler pada sang tuan muda ini tiba-tiba bangkit?

Pupil Seijuurou mengecil, masih dalam posisi yang sama, ia membeku. Kalimat yang sebelumnya itu meluncur begitu saja. _'Apa yang baru saja kukatakan?_' pikirnya cemas. Ah. Rasanya ia ingin menghilang saat itu juga, mengatakan hal-hal _cheesy _seperti itu. Tidak seperti dirinya. Ia merasa seperti seseorang bersurai kuning yang ia kenal. Konyol sekali.

"Tidak, maksudku aku ingin kau kembali seperti semula..." ujarnya setelah beberapa saat berfikir.

Sang gadis menatapnya sejenak, hening, Seijuurou juga menatapnya. Kemudian, sebuah senyuman manis terpatri pada sudut bibir sang gadis. Senyuman langka. Biasanya Tetsuna memasang ekspresi datar. Seijuurou merasa aliran darahnya naik ke pipinya.

"Baik, aku akan melakukannya..." balasnya. Tangan putih miliknya mencoba meraih rambut Seijuurou. Ia memelintir surai merah menyala milik sang tuan muda, memainkannya sedikit.

"Kau memiliki rambut yang indah..."

Perlahan sang gadis menutup matanya. Seolah merupakan intuisi, dengan gerak reflek, Seijuurou menjadi penopang Tetsuna yang hendak terjatuh. Nyaris saja.

_BRAAKK!_

Semua barang berjatuhan. Berantakan tentunya. Malamnya, Seijuurou terpaksa membiarkan Tetsuna tidur di kamar yang lain sementara kamarnya dibereskan.

.

.

"Benar-benar hari-hari yang kacau, " gerutu Seijuurou saat mengingat hari-hari itu. Ia tengah berjalan di lorong rumahnya menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering saat ia baru saja memasuki kamarnya yang berada tepat di depan kamar Tetsuna.

Di dapur, ia melihat sesosok pria berwajah tampan, seperti masih berumur 25 tahun—"Selamat malam, Ayah," sapa Seijuurou datar—padahal umur pria tersebut sudah 50 tahun. Nasib sungguh tak adil.

Seiji memiliki watak yang keras dan disiplin, terutama pada anak semata wayangnya. Duda beranak satu ini selalu menuntut Seijuurou untuk sempurna dalam berbagai bidang. Semua Seijuurou lakukan, kursus, ekstrakulikuler, sekolah, bahkan dalam hobinya maupun pekerjaan rumah ia melakukannya dengan sempurna. Namun, hal itu sama sekali tidak membuat Seiji terkesan. Seolah-olah itu merupakan hal yang normal.

Berkebalikan dengan Seijuurou, Seiji memperlakukan Tetsuna seakan-akan ia adalah satu-satunya orang di dunia yang masih hidup. Berlebihan. Ia selalu memperlakukan gadis itu dengan lembut dan senyuman. Terkadang, Seijuurou yang melihat ayahnya selalu meluangkan waktu untuk seorang gadis asing, merasa ada sesuatu yang meremas dadanya. Cemburu, mungkin. Sayang Seijuurou masih belum menyadarinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Tetsuna?" tanya ayahnya dengan nada yang dingin seperti biasanya. Di tangan kanannya ia memegang segelas anggur merah dingin.

Seijuurou melangkah menuju sebuah teko berisi air putih yang berada tak jauh dari ayahnya. "Hari ini stabil. Tak ada hal aneh yang terjadi." jawabnya singkat. "Kapan anda akan mengijinkannya untuk bersekolah?" tanya Seijuurou.

Sang ayah meletakkan anggur merahnya, terkekeh pelan, "Sekolah? Untuk apa? Tetsuna sudah menyelesaikan sekolahnya," jawabnya retoris, "Seharusnya ia sudah masuk universitas 3 tahun yang lalu,"

Seijuurou mengangkat salah satu alisnya, "Di umur 15 tahun?" ia terheran-heran.

"Aku bisa memasukkannya ke Teiko bersamamu bila ia menginginkannya..."

Lagi-lagi Seijuurou merasakan sesuatu yang memeras dadanya dengan kuat. Selalu saja seperti ini ketika mendengar ayahnya terdengar begitu menyayangi dan memanjakan Tetsuna.

"Kurasa Tetsuna ingin sekali pergi ke dunia luar,"

"Begitukah? Kalau begitu aku akan urus semuanya nanti."

Eh? Secepat itu kah?

"Seolah-olah prioritas utamamu adalah dia," gumam Seijuurou lirih, sangat lirih.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Tidak juga." jawab Seijuurou berbohong. Ia tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja.

**-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-**

"_Ugh... I'm sleepy..._"

Pukul satu dini hari. Ah, seandainya saja ia mengikuti saran Seijuurou dan Seiji untuk tidur sebelum pukul 8 malam. Padahal ia hanya terlalu lama membaca buku sampai pukul setengah sembilan petang. Namun, sampai sekarang ia tak dapat tidur.

Mungkin lebih tepatnya terlalu takut untuk tidur.

Ketika ia mencoba untuk merebahkan diri di ranjangnya yang empuk, tentu saja ia merasa sangat ingin tidur. Akan tetapi, suara-suara di dalam kepalanya saat ia memejamkan matanya membuatnya takut. Berbagai macam suara yang tak ia kenal, laki-laki maupun perempuan, terus menerus terputar di otaknya. Memanggil namanya berulang kali. Berisik.

Apakah dia mulai gila?

Oh, tidak tidak. Tidak. Mungkin.

Ia masih berbaring. Tapi masih terlalu takut untuk memejamkan mata. Gawat, kalau terus seperti ini, ia akan mengantuk di pagi hari.

Hah. Andaikan Seiji mengetahui hal ini, pasti ia akan meruntuki Seijuurou karena tak melakukan tugasnya dengan benar. Dan Tetsuna tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Gadis itu terduduk di pinggiran ranjang. Ia merasa ia harus meminta bantuan pada Seijuurou. Ia ragu. Bagaimana jika Seiji tiba-tiba saja memergokinya keluar kamar di waktu seperti ini? Ah, tak tega ia membayangkannya.

Rasa takutnya mulai berganti dengan rasa cemas. Ia berharap ia dapat tidur dengan tenang malam ini.

'Ya Tuhan, kumohon ijinkan aku untuk mendapatkan tidur yang tenang malam ini...' ia berharap dalam hati.

_._

—_Menyanyilah—_

_._

Apa?

Gadis itu merasa ia mendengar suara lagi dalam kepalanya yang berbeda dari yang lain. Jika yang lain menyebut namanya dengan nada dan intonasi yang bervariasi, suara yang satu ini seakan-akan menyuruhnya untuk bernyanyi?

Bernyanyi sampai ia tertidur?

Mungkin saja.

Baru saja Tetsuna mengambil nafas panjang, hembusan nafasnya tiba-tiba ia tahan sendiri. Oh, ya ampun. Nyaris saja ia lupa. Ia tak seharusnya bernyanyi diluar ruangan musik. _Aishh... damn rules!_

Hanya Seijuuroulah satu-satunya harapannya.

Akhirnya, setelah membulatkan tekadnya, ia pun berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya sampai memerah, rasa takut kembali menggerogotinya. Tangan putihnya bergetar ketika hendak meraih gagang pintu.

_._

_Menyanyilah._

_._

Suara itu lagi. Kini kesan penekanannya bertambah.

_._

_Menyanyilah!_

_._

Bertambah keras.

Ia menepis semua perhatiannya dari suara-suara yang terputar di otaknya dan mulai memutar gagang pintu di hadapannya.

Grek_—!_

Benar-benar.

Pintunya terkunci.

"Terkunci... kenapa?" gumam Tetsuna pada dirinya sendiri. Ia baru saja mengetahui sebuah fakta mengejutkan. Nampaknya, alasan mengapa Seijuurou setiap malam selalu mengantarnya adalah untuk mengunci kamarnya. Agar apa? Agar dirinya tidak kabur?

"Jangan bercanda kau, Seijuurou..." gerutunya, meski nadanya terdengar datar, sebuah kilatan amarah dapat terlihat dari manik biru mudanya.

_._

_Menyanyilah..._

_._

Suara tersebut menjadi semakin lembut. Sangat lembut sampai-sampai Tetsuna hanyut ke dalamnya. Mematuhinya.

Menyanyi, ya? Tetsuna suka sekali melantunkan lagu melalui bibir mungilnya. Suaranya memang indah. Tapi tidak bisa. Ia tidak boleh melanggar peraturan yang dicetuskan oleh Seiji. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Ia tak akan pernah melawan pengasuhnya itu.

Pukul setengah tiga dini hari. Tak terasa ia hanyut dalam pikirannya begitu lama. Ah, ya sudalah. Gadis itu sudah menyerah. Persetan dengan suara-suara dalam kepalanya yang menyebut-nyebut namanya itu. Ia tak peduli. Lagi pula, setelah ia dengarkan lebih baik, ia rasa suara-suara itu datang dari memorinya akan masa lalu, datang dari rekaman memori orang-orang yang sempat ia kenal dulu.

Dulu...

Jika membicarakan soal masa lalu—

"Aku dulu pernah mencintai orang yang juga memiliki nama Seijuurou..." gumam gadis itu lirih. Poninya menutupi kedua matanya. Cinta lama, luka lama. Sudahlah, jangan ungkit masalah ini.

"Nama lengkapnya juga... Akashi Seijuurou, 20 tahun lebih tua dariku." —_atau mungkin lebih..._

**-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-**

Dunia malam memang indah dan berkilauan. Penuh dengan semangat, dan terkadang berbahaya. Yah, apapun tak terlihat berbahaya bagi seorang pelajar kelas 1 SMA yang satu ini. Aomine Daiki namanya, bersekolah di SMA Teiko dengan beasiswa dalam bidang olahraga basket. Dia bersyukur basket adalah hidup-matinya_—dulu. Yah, _dulu ketika _passion_-nya untuk basket masih membara. Sekarang yang tertinggal dalam hatinya adalah rasa bosan. Ia bosan menunggu. Menunggu lawan yang lebih kuat_—atau paling tidak yang sepadan dengannya. _Kini ia bermain basket bukan untuk bersenang-senang lagi, ia bermain basket untuk menang, untuk menghancurkan lawannya_—atau untuk menghindarkannya dari masalah keuangan untuk membayar biaya sekolah._

Satu-satunya yang bisa mengalahkanku hanyalah aku—mottonya. Terdengar arogan, bukan? Bisa dibilang, pemuda kurang terang bersurai biru tua dengan manik senada ini arogan.

"Selamat datang," sapa Aomine kepada pelanggan yang baru saja masuk ke _convenience store_ a.k.a _supermarket_. Sang pelanggan yang ternyata kenalan Aomine itu hanya melambaikan tangan dan membalas, "Yo, Aomine, _shift _malam lagi ya?" katanya dengan mata sipit dibalik kacamatanya. Aksen osakanya sangat kental sehingga membuat Aomine jijik. Ia sangat membenci cara bicaranya _Creep_.

Aomine menggerutu dengan pelan. _Argh. Kenapa dia dari semua orang?_ batinnya.

Bekerja sambilan di sebuah _supermarket _sebagai kasir untuk seorang pelajar bukanlah hal yang mudah, apalagi bila ia sering mendapatkan _shift _malam. Apa boleh buat, pagi-pagi ia harus masuk sekolah, sepulang sekolah ia harus mengikuti latihan basket sampai sore, lalu pulang ke apartmennya, malamnya ia bekerja. Terkadang ia langsung bekerja sepulang sekolah dan pulang malam.

Meski begitu, kalian tak perlu khawatir. Jam pelajaran sekolah sering sekali ia lalui dengan tidur, baik di kelas, di atap, maupun di UKS. Apalagi latihan basket, tak jarang ia langsung pulang ke apartemennya atau mampir ke toko majalah dahulu. Apapun itu, Aomine menganggap latihan hanya membuat jarak antara dia dan orang lain semakin lebar. Arogan memang.

Dengan keseharian seperti itu hidupnya pasti hancur jika ia bukanlah seorang anak yang genius. Genius tapi malas. Kombinasi yang sudah biasa, atau mungkin tidak?

Yang penting selamat lah.

Waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba saja, Aomine melihat pelanggannya sekaligus kakak kelasnya itu di depan meja kasir. Ia menerima barang yang akan dibeli pria sipit berkacamata itu. Mie instan, roti, dan beberapa snack. Tipikal.

Si kakak kelas, Imayoshi Shoichi, memberikan beberapa lembar uang dengan bonus senyuman liciknya pada adik kelasnya itu. Aomine mengernyitkan dahinya atas tingkah kakak kelasnya tadi. Orang aneh, pikir Aomine.

"Kembaliannya 50 yen." ujar Aomine ketus sambil memberikan uang kembalian dan barang yang Imayoshi beli.

Yang lebih tua terkekeh, "Lain kali jangan bolos latihan, Aomine-kun~" godanya sembari berjalan keluar.

Aomine mendecih, "Ya ya ya..." dia memutar matanya. Sudah berapa kali Imayoshi mengatakan hal itu padanya? Dia bahkan bukan kapten dari tim basket SMA Teiko. Huh.

Lagian, kapten basket SMA Teiko adalah Nijimura Shuzo!

Tunggu Nijimura Shuzo? Si kapten jago bela diri yang garang itu?

.

.

.

.

"_Crap_, menu latihanku pasti sudah dobel-dobel sekarang..."

_Hopeless Idiot_.

"_Maa_. Mungkin latihan basket bisa menunggu..." gumamnya lirih. Sorot matanya melembut. Jika saja kulitnya lebih cerah, pasti terlihat rona merah menghiasi pipinya.

Latihan basket. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba ia mengingat sebuah kejadian setahun yang lalu di lapangan basket _outdoor _dekat restoran cepat saji favoritnya. Dimana ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang sempat mengangkatnya kembali ketika ia nyaris saja menyerah karena basket, seseorang itu membuatnya percaya dengan keajaiban. Bahwa orang yang selama ini ia cari, pasti akan ia temui suatu hari nanti.

Yah, walau sekarang ia sudah tak mempercayainya lagi, dan sekarang ia memang sudah menyerah.

Namun, Aomine Daiki sudah terlanjur terpesona oleh sosoknya yang terlihat rapuh namun sebenarnya kuat dari seorang gadis bermanik biru muda yang telah memerangkap hatinya.

Apakah keajaiban itu benar-benar ada?

**.to be continued.**

**A/N: Huwaa! Aku bikin cerita baru! Padahal Family Conflict belom kelar -,-" . Ini ide fict-nya terus bersarang di otak Shiina, jadi harus Shiina muntahin...(?)**

**Oh ya, ini uploadnya pake HP, jadi sulit bingit nge-editnya =.= **

**Mind to review/fav/follow? Onegai *v***


End file.
